2001: Unknown Memory
is the thirty-second episode of Kamen Rider Zi-O. It is the second part of the Kamen Rider Agito tribute arc. Thus, it features the official debut of the Agito Ridewatch. Kamen Rider Hibiki also makes a cameo appearance at the very end of the episode. Synopsis The Another Agito attack incident breaks out after the G3 System is preparing itself for battle! After planning to meet up with Kamen Rider Agito himself, Sougo and the others finally come face to face with Shouichi Tsugami! But what quickly appeared there was a Time Jacker! They're using the power of Kamen Rider Agito to create an Agito Ridewatch, of which they embed within the body of Another Agito! Sougo begins to struggle against the threat of a strengthened Another Agito. In the midst of battle, Tsukuyomi uncovers a secret power hidden deep within herself, when just then Shouichi appears... Continuity and Placement *''Kamen Rider Agito: 17 years after the end of the season finale. Plot Kamen Rider Agito and Another Agito army continue their battle in a warehouse. At first, Shouichi easily fends them by relying on his vast battle experience, he even switches into Storm Form and Flame Form. But, Hora intervenes and put Tsukuyomi under death threat, making Shouichi lost his focus and enabling Heure to steal Agito's power into a Blank Ridewatch, creating Agito Ridewatch. Heure inserts the newly created Ridewatch into the original Another Agito, evolving it into Kamen Rider Agito Ground Form. As Sougo and co arrive to help, Heure commands the evil Agito to kill Shouichi, when Tsukuyomi activates her time power, freezing even Swartz! The five of them then escape the dire situation... The next day, Shouichi is eating breakfast at 95 DO, and he praises Junichiro's cooking, making the old man happy because the praise comes from a professional chef. Tsukuyomi is still feeling down because the recent revelations about her power however, and she left the house afterwards. Sougo, Geiz, Woz and Shouichi then discuss about this situation on a park. Sougo said that Tsukuyomi is confused about her lost memories, and Shouichi explains that he also lost his memories before; and his true name is actually Tetsuya Sawaki. The party then alerted by Oomuro as Another Agito army reappear and now attacking random citizen. They split: Sougo and Geiz go to the attack site, and Shouichi go to talk with Tsukuyomi... but, not known to them, Black Woz slips away. Sougo and Geiz arrive on the attack site where Another Agito army are waiting for them, with Heure and the evil Agito at the back. To reach them, Sougo and Geiz must defeat the army, so Sougo transforms into Zi-O II and Geiz transforms into GeizRevive Goretsu. Shouichi finds a brooding Tsukuyomi in a park. She claims that she's scared of her power, especially now that she has good friends in Sougo, Geiz and Black Woz. But the senior rider doesn't share the same sentiment. He takes Tsukuyomi to his Restaurant Agito and serves Tsukuyomi a ratatouille. She finds it delicious and Shouichi explains that the food represents what he is now, after losing his memories, as the people around him are still welcoming him with open arms. Meanwhile, Woz is confronting Swartz alone. Woz asked if Swartz knows the real identity of Tsukuyomi, as time-controlling power is only given by the man himself. But it seems even Swartz doesn't know, much to Woz's suprise. Sougo and Geiz are beginning to overwhelmed by Another Agito army when Woz appears and informs them that the army will disappear if they can defeat the original Another Agito. With that, he transforms into Woz Futuring Shinobi and Geiz switches to Shippuu to thinning the masses. Tsukuyomi also comes to help with her newly controlled time freezing power, as she doesn't want her past distract her anymore. Sougo tries to transform into Zi-OTrinity but he is swarmed, until a lone G3 unit comes to his aid. The identity of the unit is actually Shouichi however, he still tries to help even if his Agito power is gone. With that, Sougo successfully transforms into Zi-OTrinity. After Woz bombastically announces their presence, Another Agito founds them and they begin to fight. Trinity manages to knock Agito Ridewatch from the Another Rider, reverting it back to Another Agito form. He gives the Ridewatch to Shouichi, returning his Agito power. Shouichi transforms into Agito Trinity Form, causing Woz to be completely absorbed in his speech. The two riders then executes double Rider Kick, finishing Another Agito and destroying all of its army, returning them all to human. Sougo and Geiz then welcoming Tsukuyomi back to their group. After the battle, Shouichi is going back to France. Sougo tries to return Agito Ridewatch containing Agito power to him, but Shouichi refuses as Sougo need the watch to become king. Tsukuyomi said her thanks to him, as she will try to live her new life with her friends. As for Woz, he actually know something about Tsukuyomi, but for now he will keep it to himself. In the meantime, there's only five more Ridewatches for Sougo to claim, with the audience seeing a vision of Kamen Rider Hibiki. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : *Ziku-Driver, Ridewatch Voices: *Ziku-Driver Voice: *BeyonDriver Voice: Guest Cast * : * : * : Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Zi-O: *Kamen Rider Geiz: *Kamen Rider Woz: *Kamen Rider Agito: *Kamen Rider G3: *Another Agito: Forms and Collectibles Used Ridewatches *'Watch used:' **Zi-O ***Zi-O Ridewatch II, Zi-O, Zi-OTrinity **Geiz ***Geiz, GeizRevive **Agito ***Agito **Another Agito ***Agito *'Rider Armor(s) used:' **Zi-O ***Zi-O II, Zi-OTrinity **Geiz ***GeizRevive Goretsu, GeizRevive Shippu Miridewatches *'Watch used:' **Woz ***Kikai, Shinobi *'Futurering(s) used:' **Woz ***Futurering Kikai, Futurering Shinobi Form Changes *Agito **Ground Form, Storm Form, Flame Form, Trinity Form Errors *''to be added Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 6, *'Viewership': 2.8% *'Closing Screen Ridewatches :' **Kamen Riders: Zi-O, Geiz, Woz **Ridewatches: ***'Zi-O:' Agito ***'Geiz: '''GeizRevive (Shippu) ***'Woz: Kikai *'''Count at episode end **'Watches in Zi-O's possession': Zi-O, Build, Ex-Aid, Fourze, OOO, OOO Tadajol Combo, Gaim, Kodama, W, Kuuga, Decade, Zi-O II, Ryuki, Zi-OTrinity, Chalice, Blade, Agito, Phone, Bike **'Watches in Geiz's possession': Geiz, Ghost, Cross-Z, Drive, Faiz, Wizard, Genm, Knight, Geiz Revive, Phone, Bike **'Watches in Tsukuyomi's possession': Phone, Taka **'Watches in Woz’s possession': Woz, Shinobi, Quiz, Kikai *The Unknown in this episode's title is a reference to the name of the Lords referred by the police department in Kamen Rider Agito. *BELIEVE YOURSELF, the ending theme of Agito was performed in this episode on screen after 18 years. **This is the first Zi-O episode to feature a theme song from a previous Heisei Rider series in commemoration for its tribute. This reflects in similarity with ; where the tribute episodes feature instrumental versions of the opening themes to commemorate the corresponding Super Sentai series. *This is the first episode that Team Zi-O and a Legend Rider fight together to defeat the main target instead of fighting separately apart from other Legend Riders (i.e. Ex-Aid, Ryuki, Ghost, and Blade). *The episode reveals that like Anotherwatches, regular Ridewatches can also be used to provide individuals a Rider's powers. *It is also revealed that Ridewatches can also transfer the powers back to the original owner, and re-transfer the powers back into an Ridewatch. However, whether this rule applies to Riders whose histories were erased is currently unknown. **Events of Heisei Generations FOREVER, where Build, Ex-Aid, Wizard, Fourze, Gaim, Faiz, Ghost and OOO were present despite being erased, hint that erased Rider histories can be restored by Ridewatches. *Swartz mentioning he and Tsukuyomi are "cut from the same cloth" in the episode foreshadows their familial relationship revealed in episode 38. External links *TV Asahi's official episode guide for 2001：アンノウンなキオク *Heisei 20's official episode guide for 2001：アンノウンなキオク References ru:2001: Неизвестные воспоминания